L'héritière
by Yunie-Undomiel
Summary: Une fille de 16 ans, mielfe misorcière va bientôt entrer dans la monde de Harry Potter. J'ai mélangé le seigneur des anneaux et Harry Potter, dites moi c'est bien ou si ça ne va pas du tout ensemble. Disons juste que ça se passait au même moment.
1. Le village de la paix

**Chapitre 1 : Le village de la paix  
**

La nuit était pure, une légère brise agitait les feuilles des arbres. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles lumineuses avec une Lune presque pleine qui illuminait la surface de la terre. Juste en dessous, une jeune fille, assise dans l'herbe, regardait un petit ruisseau s'écouler le long d'une petite pente dans une mélodie douce, le regard rêveur. Elle pensait à l'endroit où elle devrait se rendre dans peu de temps. Elle était impatiente mais anxieuse à la fois car elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un tel lieu. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, observant son refflet à la surface de l'eau, éclairée par la Lune. Il lui apparut une jeune fille de quinze ans avec un visage aux traits doux composé d' un nez petit et droit, des lèvres fines et des yeux bleus azur. De longs cheveux blonds bouclant légèrement lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille.  
De sa main droite, elle rangea une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Une oreille légèrement pointue qui la rendait différente du commun. Elle se leva en douceur, rejetant en arrière son voile de cheveux blonds et s'avança vers la terasse de sa maison, dominant tout le village. Elle s'installa sur un divan et regarda les alentours. Elle pensa qu'elle avait de la chance de vivre ici. Tout était si beau. Le village endormit de Fondcombe était si clame, si tranquille.  
- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda une voix.  
La jeune fille se retourna et reconnut sa mère. Pourtant, elle lui ressemblait peu. Elle n'avait hérité que de ses cheveux blonds et de ses yeux bleus. Ses traits étaient totalement différents. Ce qui était le plus étonnant, c'est que sa mère possédait des oreilles tout à fait normales alors que les siennes s'élevaient en pointes.  
- Non, pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle.  
Sa mère s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle.  
- Tu as peur de la réaction des autres ?  
La jeune fille acquiessa de la tête et serra dans sa main un pendantif en argent qu'elle avait autour du cou. Elle y tenait énormément. Il représentait l'étoile du soir.  
- Je ne serais pas comme eux, dit-elle.  
- C'est vrai, approuva sa mère. Toi, fille d'Etan, lui même fils d'Arwen Undomiel et d'Aragorn puis moi, ta mère, Myriam, fille de deux sorciers. Ce qui fait de toi une jeune fille mi - elfe mi - sorcière, Vanessa Undomiel.  
- Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé, commença Vanessa. Mais, pourquoi ai-je gardé le nom d'Arwen et non le tien ou celui de Papa ?  
- Dans la communauté des elfes, les enfants héritent du nom de famille qui leur est attribué àla naissance. Tu as hérité de celui de ta grand mère. Ton père le souhaitait.  
- Pour quelle raison ?  
- Il espérait que tu sois aussi belle qu'Arwen et il ne s'est pas trompé.  
Elle eut un sourire et caressa le visage de sa fille.  
- De plus, Arwen n'a jamais eut de fille. C'était aussi pour elle qu'il la fait.  
Vanessa sourit à son tour.  
- Tu ressembles tellement à Arwen, reprit-elle. A part pour les cheveux et les yeux qui sont les miens.  
- Je le sais, dit Vanessa.  
- Bon, je vais me recoucher, lui annonça sa mère en se levant. Ne tardes pas trop.  
- Bonne nuit.  
Vanessa s'allongea sur le divan et ferma les yeux. Dans quelques jours, elle entrerait à Poudlard, la plus prestigieuse des écoles de sorcellerie. Elle était parfaitement au niveau pour entrer directement en sixième année. A onze ans, elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard mais son père avait dû refuser son entrée. C'était à cet âge que ses pouvoirs d'elfes se diffusaient et il fallait qu'elle aprenne à les contrôler. Pendant cette formation, sa mère l'avait aidé à développer ses pouvoirs de sorcière en suivant le programme donné à Poudlard. A la fin du mois de Juin, ses parents avaient envoyés une lettre à Poudlard, demandant au directeur l'adhésion de Vanessa, sa formation d'elfe étant terminée. Elle avait dû passer ses axemens de Buses sous demande du directeur au début du mois de Juillet et les avait tous obtenus. C'était un de ses dons. La facilité à apprendre. Elle avait donc été accepté à Poudlard et elle allait y entrer très bientôt.  
D'après sa mère, qui avait fait ses études à Poudlard, c'était un endroit magnifique.  
Vanessa rouvrit les yeux. Quelque chose était tombé de sa proche. Elle regarda sous le divan et en retira une baguette en bois de charme longue de vingt trois centimètres. Sa baguette était unique pour ce qu'elle contenait à l'intérieur, un cheveu d'Arwen.  
Tout en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, Vanessa se leva et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Là, elle déposa sa baguette sur son bureau et retira d'une étagère le premier livre qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle s'installa sur le bord de son lit et lu le titre : Manuel de métamorphsoe à l'usage expérimenté de Miranda Fauconette. Elle le connaissait déjà par coeur tout comme ceux qui le précédaient. Elle le rangea à sa place, se changea et entra dans ses couvertures. Quinze minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était plus de 3h00 du matin, le sommeil s'empara d'elle.  
  
Le lendemain, enne pensa que c'était son chat, Damocles, qui l'avait réveillé. Clignant des yeux, elle aperçut son pelage blanc éclatant, soyeux et ses yeux bleus foncés qui se rapprochaient d'elle. Elle se mit en position assise et le caressa derrière les oreilles. Des voix lui parvenaient du salon.  
- Vous voulez l'envoyer dans une école où un de ses élèves est recherché par un mage noir ? demanda une voix stupéfaite de femme.  
- Elle n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, répondit sa mère, tant que Dumbledore est à Poudlard, jamais Voldemort n'en franchira les portes !  
- Ecoutez, j'aime ma petite fille comme une grand mère n'a jamais su en aimer, haleta la voix d'Arwen. Si jamais il lui arrivai malheur.  
- Il ne lui arrivera rien, la rassura son fils. Nous aussi nous aimons notre fille ! On ne l'enverrait jamais là bas si on savait que la mort l'attendait.  
- Je le sais, mon fils, mais...  
- Trève de bavardages ! Elle ne va pas tarder à se lever. Vanessa se leva. Ainsi, un mage noir recherchait un élève de Poudlard ? Elle douta que ce soit pour son bien...Voulait-il le tuer ?  
- Seigneur, c'est terrible, soupira Vanessa.  
Elle s'approcha de son armoire, en retira une lonue robe bleue tout à fait semblable à ses yeux qu'Arwen lui avait offert. Elle était si longue qu'elle touchait le sol, lui cachant les pieds. Elle s'avança vers sa coiffeuse, s'assit sur le petit pouf qui lui faisait face, attrapa sa brosse et se démèla les cheveux. Elle se fit ensuite une longue tresse, laissant des petites mèches devant son visage puis se maquilla légèrement de fond de tein, cachant la pâleur de son visage et de far à paupière assorti à sa robe faisant ressortir ses yeux. Elle sourit à son refflet dans le miroir, révélant ses dents blanches et droites et se dirigea vers le salin où les voix de ses parents et sa grand mère lui parvenaient encore. Elle poussa les doubles portes de chêne et entra.  
- Bonjour, dit-elle.  
Arwen s'approcha immédiatement d'elle et vint la serrer dans ses bras.  
- Ma petite chérie, que tu es belle ! s'exclama-t-elle en relâchant sa petite fille.  
- Merci, Arwen.  
Vanessa appelait sa grand mère par son prénom car cette dernière détestait qu'on lui rapelle son âge avancé. Plus de deux milles ans tout de mme ! Cependant, elle avait le visage jeune d'une femme d'un peu plus de trente ans à peine. On aurait pu penser que sa mère était un peu plus âgée qu'Arwen. Un autre pouvoir des elfes.  
- Elle te ressemble de plus en plus, annonça fièrement le père de Vanessa à sa mère. Elle a prit la beauté des deux femmes que j'aime le plus en ce monde.  
Il sourit à sa femme et à sa mère.  
- Alors, tu vas aller à Poudlard ? demanda Arwen en conduisant Vanessa jusqu'à une chaise. Tu es contente ?  
- Oui, très, répondit Vanessa e, s'asseyant. Mais un peu inquiète aussi.  
- C'est normal, ma chérie, assura Arwen. Mais je suis certaine que tu teferas pleins de nouveauw amis.  
- De toute façon, elle reverra les anciens pendant les vacances, rappela sa mère.  
- Oui, en effet, répondit Arwen avec un sourire entendu.  
- Je dois prendre un bon petit déjeuner pour être en forme, dit Vanessa en se levant. Je vous rejoins plus tard.  
- Tu n'as qu'à nous rejoindre au temple quand tu auras terminé, proposa Arwen. Cela fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée.  
- D'accord, répondit Vanessa. A tout à l'heure.  
Elle tourna les talons, traversa la pièce et referma les portes de chêne derrière elle. Dans le couloir, elle croisa son chat qui la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine où elle prépara son petit déjeuner. Un miaulement sonore l'interpella.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle à son chat.  
- J'ai faim, répondit-il d'une voix aigüe.  
- Tu as déjà mangé tout ce que je t'ai donné hier soir ?! s'exclama Vanessa.  
- Mais je mourrais de faim hier, s'indigna le chat.  
- Comme toujours ! Tu dois probablement être le chat le mieux nourris au monde !  
- Néxagérons pas !  
Vanessa alla prendre la gamelle de son chat, y versa la moitié d'un paquet de nourriture pour chat, lui remplit un bol de lait et posa le tout devant lui.  
- Merci, dit le chat qui commença aussitôt à manger.  
Vanessa retourna préparer son petit déjeuner et mangea dans la cuisine.  
- En fait, commença le chat entre deux bouchées, Daren se sent mal en ce moment.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui, il n'arrête pas de marmoner tout seul et de dire qu'il ne supporterait jamais de te savoir loin de lui.  
- Moi aussi, j'aurai du mal, avoua Vanessa.  
Daren était son meilleur ami. Elle le connaissait depuis l'enfance. Il avait toujours été là pour elle dans les bons moments puis dans les moins bons.  
Quand elle eut fini de déjeuner, elle se leva de table, laissa son chat et se dirigea vers le temple du village. Elle monta rapidement les marches du grand escalier qui menait au temple et s'arrêta en arrivant en haut pour reprendre son souffle. Le temple était immense, fait de marbre blanc. Une grande porte en or se tenait en son centre entourée de deux grandes torches libérant des flammes bleues claires.  
Elle se redressa, s'avança vers la porte, la poussa des deux mains et pénétra dans le batiment. Elle se retrouva dans une grande pièce circulaire entourée de statues de grands chevaliers des temps anciens. Elle chercha Arwen du regard et vit qu'elle se trouvait devant la statue d'un roi, située près d'un escalier menant à une anti - chambre où, autrefois, les hommes se préparaient au combat.  
- Ah te voilà, chérie, dit sa mère. Ne fais pas de bruit. Arwen prie.  
La statue devant laquelle ils se tenaient étaient celle d'Aragorn, son grand père et mari d'Arwen. Etant mortel, il avait disparu bien avant sa femme et malgré que cette dernière ait rejeté son privilège de l'immortalité pour donner naissance à son fils et se marier avec Aragorn, elle allait encore vivre longtemps.  
Arwen se releva lentement, les yeux embués de larmes et regarda sa petite fille, son fils et sa belle - fille.  
- J'espère qu'il est heureux là ouù il est, murmura Arwen.  
- J'en suis certaine ! s'empressa de dire Vanessa qui détestait voir Arwen pleurer.  
- C'est tellement dommage que tu ne l'aies pas plus connu, dit Arwen sur u nton de regret.  
Vanessa ne répondit rien. Oui, Aragorn était mort quelques mois seulement après sa naissance. On lui avait raconté qu'il avait été si heureux de la tenir dans ses bras.  
- Vous vous seriez sûrement adoré, ajouta Arwen.  
- Mère, arrêtes de te faire du mal, lui conseilla son fils.  
- Oui, tu as raison, répondit Arwen. Sortons.  
En quittant le temple, Vanessa aperçut Daren près d'un arbre, l'air renfrogné.  
- Je vous rejoins un peu plus tard, indiqua-t-elle à ses parents.  
- D'accord, rentre tout de même pour déjeuner, dit sa mère.  
- Bien sûr.  
Ses parents et Arwen redescendirent donc les marches faisant face au temple tandis que Vanessa se dirigeait vers la droite.  
- Bonjour, Daren ! dit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
Daren sursauta et regarda Vanessa comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une fille.  
- Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? demanda Vanessa.  
- Euh...oui, oui, bien sûr, bafouilla-t-il.  
La jeune fille s'assit et regarda son ami. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux marrons foncés, des traits parfaits et il était grand, bien plus que Vanessa. C'était un beau jeune homme.  
- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Daren ? s'inquiéta Vanessa.  
- Non, tout va bien, essaya sans succès d'assurer Daren.  
- Allons, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, dit Vanessa d'une voix douce en posant une main appaisante sur le bras de son ami.  
Celui-ci ne répondit pas et attrapa la main de son amie.  
- Je-ne-veux-pas-te-perdre ! dit-il très rapidement.  
- Mais tu ne vas pas me perdre, assura Vanessa. On se verra pendant les vcances.  
- Oui, mais là bas, tu te feras pleins de nouveaux amis et...tu m'oublieras...  
- Jamais je ne t'oublierais ! haleta Vanessa en se relevant brusquement. Tu es mon meilleur ami ! Comment ne pourrais-je jamais t'oublier ?  
Vanessa respirait précipitamment comme si elle venait de courir sur une longue distance sans s'arrêter.  
- Bon, je te revois plus tard, annonça Vanessa. Je vais déjeuner. Arwen est là aujourd'hui.  
- Ah d'accord, souffla Daren.  
- Alors, à plus tard !  
Vanessa tourna les talons mais alors qu'elle avait fait à peine deux pas, elle rebroussa chemin, s'avança vers Daren et l'embrassa sur la joue. Sans attendre sa réaction, elle repartit à grandes enjambées vers l'escalier du temple lui permettant de rejoindre sa maison.  
" Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ? se demanda Daren en se caressant la joue"  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'appuya contre le tronc de l'arbre et se leva.  
- Il ne me reste plus que deux jours pour lui avouer mes sentiments. Sinon, elle trouvera quelqu'un d'autre dans son école. C'est sûr. Et là, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle m'oubliera.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il se dirigea devant le temple et descendit les marches sur les traces de Vanessa. Quand il arriva en bas, il tourna son regard vers la maison de son amie où il la vit discuter avec Arwen et sa tante. Elle faisait rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts. Il détourna les yeux et se dirigea chez lui.  
L'après midi, Vanessa et Daren allèrent faire une promenade dans les bois derrière le village. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien comme le font deux très bons amis. Vanessa annonç avec regret qu'elle ne pourrait pas le voir le lendemain car elle devrait préparer toutes ses affaires. La gare de King's Cross étant éloignée du village, elle devrait se lever tôt dans la matinée, marcher jusqu'à la première ville Moldu et y appeler le Magicobus. Le village des elfes était trop bien cacher pour que même les sorciers le trouve.  
- Tu viendras me dire au revoir ? demanda Vanessa.  
- Oui, bien entendu, assura Daren.  
Ils se balladèrent toute l'après midi et à l'heure du dîner alors que la nuit tombait, Vanessa quitta Daren et rentra chez elle.


	2. Premiers contacts

**Chapitre 2 : Premiers contacts  
**  
Vanessa se leva très tôt le lendemain. Elle déjeuna rapidement et alla avec sa mère jusqu'à la première ville Moldue pour s'acheter quelques vêtements. Elle avait déjà un grand nombre de robes de sorcières, d'inombrables tenues d'elfes mais pas un seul vêtement Moldu. Elle entra donc dans un magasin puis, aider par une vendeuse à qui sa mère avait dit qu'elles venaient d'un pays étranger et ne connaissaient donc rien à la mode, elle sélectionna plusieurs articles et ressortirent les bras chargés de sacs.  
Quand Vanessa arriva chez elle, l'heure du déjeuner était largement passée mais elle s'arrêta un moment pour manger un morceau avec sa mère. Ensuite, elles prirent toutes les affaires de Vanessa et les mirent dans sa grosse valise. Tout rassembler ses livres, vêtements et objets personnels leur prirent une bonne partie de l'après midi. Enfin, quand elles eurent terminé, elles s'écroulèrent de fatigue.  
- Pfiou, je vais être inccapable de me relever, dit Vanessa qui s'était allongée sur son lit.  
- Moi non plus, souffla sa mère.  
Un silence s'installa. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, Vanessa le coupa.  
- Maman ?  
- Oui, chérie ?  
- C'est qui Voldemort ?  
Sa mère ne sursauta pas ni ne fit de grimace en entendant son nom. Elle hésita un instant et se lança.  
- Tu dois savoir que tous les sorciers ne sont pas des gens biens, Vanessa. Et l'un d'eux, Lord Voldemort, est un très puissant mage noir qui a tué de nombreux innocents et continue encore.  
Vanessa eut un air horrifié.  
- Je suppose que tu as entendu ce nom de ma bouche quand je parlais avec Arwen hier ? demanda-t-elle.  
Vanessa acquiessa d'un signe de tête.  
- Je t'ai aussi entendu dire qu'il recherchait un élève de Poudlard, reprit Vanessa. Pourquoi ?  
- Recherché est un mot bien vaste, répondit sa mère. Voldemort sait parfaitement où il est. Mais ce jeune homme qu'il cherche est tellement protégé, bien plus qu'il ne le pense lui - même.  
- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que Voldemort lui veut ?  
- Il veut le tuer, répondit calmement sa mère.  
Vanessa plaqua une main sur sa bouche.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Voldemort ne peut entrer à Poudlard car le directeur lui fait peur, assura sa mère.  
- Mais...  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, coupant Vanessa. Son père apparut.  
- Chérie, tu peux venir un instant ? demanda-t-il à sa femme.  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
Vanessa regarda son père qui lui sourit avant de refermer la porte délicatement derrière lui et sa femme.  
La jeune fille se leva et s'approcha de sa fenêtre. Son père avait-il voulu empêcher sa mère de lui en dire plus ? Non, pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Elle observa l'horizon. Demain, à la même heure, elle serait dans le train la conduisant à Poudlard.  
Au dîner, Vanessa ne reparla pas de Voldemort. L'idée lui était sortit de la tête. Sa mère en fit tout autant et ne lui parla que des traditions de Poudlard avec animation.  
Enfin, une heure seulement après la fin du repas, sa mère lui conseilla d'aller se coucher. Elle ne dormit quère longtemps.  
L'aube n'était pas encore levée que sa mère entrait dans sa chambre pour la réveiller.  
- Mets des habits Moldus, dit sa mère.  
- Je les ai déjà préparer hieeeeeer, indiqua Vanessa dans un long baillement.  
Elle s'essuya les yeux et se leva. Elle se fit une toilette rapide et attrapa un jean bleu pâle avec une veste sans manches assortie. Elle se coiffa, laissant ses cheveux au vent dissimulant ses oreilles, se maquilla légèrement et rejoignit sa mère pour prendre un petit déjeuner léger. Il y avait Arwen avec elle quand elle entra dans la cuisine.  
- Bonjour, dit Vanessa.  
- Bonjour, ma chérie, répondit Arwen en souriant. Tu m'excuseras mais je vais être dans l'impossibilité de t'accompagner à ton train.  
- C'est dommage, dit Vanessa sur un ton de regret. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Où est Papa ?  
- Il a dû régler quelques petites choses, répondit sa mère. Il te souhaite une bonne rentrée.  
- Tu le remercieras.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle embrassa Arwen, attrapa le panier de son chat avec celui-ci à l'intérieur et sortit de chez elle avec sa mère qui faisait léviter la valise de sa fille devant elle.  
- Au revoir, Arwen ! s'exclama Vanessa.  
- Bonne rentrée, ma chérie ! souhaita Arwen.  
Vanessa s'éloigna avec sa mère dans le soleil levant et alors qu'elles arrivaient aux portes de Fondcombe, une voix retentit.  
- Vanessa !  
La concernée se retourna et vit Daren qui accourait vers elle.  
- Je t'avais promis de te dire au revoir ! dit-il la respiration saccadée.  
Vanessa posa le panier qu'elle tenait dans la main et s'approcha de lui.  
- Merci d'être là, murmura-t-elle pour que Daren seul l'entende.  
Puis le jeune homme, ne pouvant se retenir, serra Vanessa dans ses bras.  
" Dis lui, pauvre idiot ! pensa Daren. Dis lui qu'elle est plus qu'une amie ! "  
- Vanessa, viens, chérie, coupa sa mère. Sinon, tu vas râter ton train.  
- On s'écrira, ne t'inquiètes pas, assura Vanessa en s'éloignant de Daren. Au revoir.  
Elle tourna les talons, reprit le panier et suivit sa mère au délà du village.  
Et voilà, elle était partie. Il n'avait pas été capable de lui dire. Ses yeux commencèrent à le picoter et il rentra chez lui, furieux contre lui-même.  
Deux heures plus tard, Vanessa et sa mère arrivèrent dans une petite ville Moldue où les voitures commençaient à sortir de leur garage, emmenant leurs passagers à leur travail.  
- Dépêche toi ! lui dit sa mère. On va l'appeler dans la petite rue un peu plus loin. Il n'y a pas de maisons à proximité.  
Vanessa acquiessa et accéléra le pas.  
En arrivant à destination, sa mère regarda de chaque côté de la rue, guettant une présence Moldue et quand elle fut certaine qu'elle était seule avec sa fille, elle leva sa baguette.  
Une forte détonation se fit entendre et quelques secondes plus tard, un bus violet à double impériale se tenait devant elles.  
La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un jeune homme dont les oreilles étaient largement décollées et le visage constellé de boutons.  
- Bienvenu à bord du Magicobus, dit-il. Transport d'urgence pour les sorcières et sorciers en...  
- Oui, oui, Stan,on sait, coupa la mère de Vanessa en consultant sa montre. On a pas le temps ! Nous devons nous rendre à la gare de King's Cross le plus vite possible !  
- D'accord, répondit Stan. Vous n'êtes pas les seules ! Montez, je vais prendre la valise et...  
- Non, je garde mon chat, haleta Vanessa.  
Sa mère monta dans le bus et elle la suivit. Celui-ci était remplit de chaises et de fauteuils. Il était presque plein.  
D'un geste rapide, elle ramena ses cheveux en avant, les plaqua contre ses oreilles et chercha des places en compagnie de sa mère.  
Quand le bus repartit, le choc fut tellement brusque que Vanessa faillit tomber en arrière. Elle passa devant un groupe composé de deux garçons, l'un roux, grand et efflenqué, l'autre brun, plus petit avec des lunettes et d'une fille aux cheveux chatains clairs en broussailles. Il ne devait pas être plus âgés qu'elle. Allaient-ils à Poudlard eux aussi ? Quand elle fut passée devant eux, Vanessa eut l'impression de sentir un regard se poser sur sa nuque.  
Elles trouvèrent enfin des places vers le fond du bus et s'assirent.  
- Ca vous fera dix Mornilles chacune, dit Stan en s'approchant d'elles. Sa mère prit son sac, en retira une petite bourse et mit quelques pièces d'argent dans la main de Stan.  
Vanessa regarda en direction du groupe d'adolescents mais tous trois avaient la tête tournée vers l'avant.  
- Prochain arrêt, gare de King's Cross, annonça Stan au bout d'un moment.  
La mère de Vanessa se leva aussitôt et, suivit de sa fille, elle se dirigea à l'avant du bus.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, le bus s'arrêta. Vanessa et sa mère furent les premières à sortir. La jeune fille attendit un moment tandis que sa mère allait rapidement chercher un chariot où elles posèrent la grosse valise de Vanessa et le panier de son chat. Elles entrèrent ensuite dans la gare. Il leur restait un peu plus de dix minutes pour se rendre sur la voie 9 3/4.  
- J'y vais, indiqua Vanessa en se plaçant devant la barrière magique.  
Sa mère lui avait expliqué comment procéder pour se retrouver sur la voie du Poudlard Express. Elle poussa son chariot contre le mûr et un instant plus tard, elle se retrouva face au Poudlard Express qui projettait des panaches de fumée.  
- Allons chercher des places, conseilla sa mère qui l'avait rejoint.  
Vanessa se faufila dans la foule et monta dans le train. Elle trouva rapidement un compartiment libre à l'avant du train, hissa non sans difficultés sa valise dans les filets à bagages et posa le panier de son chat sur un banquette en demandant à celui-ci de l'attendre ici.  
Elle redescendit sur le quai et sa mère la serra dans ses bras.  
- Tout se passera très bien, chérie, assura sa mère. Tu verras.  
- Je ne suis pas inquiète, dit Vanessa avec un sourire.  
- Tant mieux. Bon, je t'ai mis un peu d'or au fond de ta valise et j'ai fais parvenir à ton professeur de métamorphose une autorisation de sortie pour te rendre au village de Pré au lard.  
- Merci.  
- Allez, monte dans le train ! Sinon, tu vas le râter ! prévint sa mère.  
- Oui, j'y vais. Au revoir !  
Vanessa embrassa une dernière fois sa mère et courrut jusqu'au train où elle retourna dans son compartiment alors que le train démarrait.  
- Ah, te voilà enfin ! s'exclama son chat.  
- Ben oui, je n'allais pas t'abandonner toi, mon pauvre petit chat sans défenses, répondit Vanessa avec un sourire moqueur.  
- Très drôle, grogna son chat.  
Vanessa se mit debout sur la banquette, attrapa l'une de ses robes de sorcière et se changea rapidement, de peur que quelqu'un entre.  
- Je suis épuisée, souffla-t-elle quand elle eut terminé.  
Elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette à côté de son chat qui se lova sur ses genoux. Elle ferma les yeux. Un instant plus tard, cependant, elle dû les rouvrir car la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra.  
- Salut, dit un garçon aux cheveux blonds.  
- Bonjour, répondit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait dégagé.  
- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda le jeune homme.  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
Il ferma la porte du compartiment et s'assit face à elle. Elle s'empressa de remetre ses cheveux devant ses oreilles.  
- Alors, c'est quoi ton nom ? questionna le blond.  
- Vanessa Undomiel, répondit-elle. Et toi ?  
- Drago Malefoy, répondit ce dernier.  
Vanessa regarda les insignes qu'il portait sur sa robe pendant que celui-ci observait son chat qu'elle caressait d'une main. L'un d'eux représentait un grand P.  
" Il est préfet, se dit Vanessa. Ca doit être quelqu'un d'important."  
Un autre représentait un grand serpent en argent sur un fond vert.  
- Tu es à Serpentard ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui, en effet, répondit Drago.  
Vanessa fit une grimace. Sa mère lui avait tout dit sur les maisons de Poudlard, en fait, elle lui avait tout dit sur tous les sujets, et elle avait également lu le livre relatant l'histoire du vieux château. Mais tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que la plupart des sorciers allant à Serpentard finissaient mal. Pourtant, ce Drago paraissait gentil.  
- Et toi ? reprit Drago.  
- Nulle part encore, répondit Vanessa. C'est la première fois que je vais à Poudlard.  
- Tu n'as quand même pas seulement onze ans ? s'étonna Drago.  
Vanessa éclata de rire devant l'expression du visage de Drago et agita la tête en signe de dénégation.  
- Non, non, je vais entrer en sixième année, dit-elle.  
- Tu viens d'une école étrangère ?  
- Non plus, c'est compliqué...  
La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et une fille apparut.  
- Drago, on doit se rendre dans le compartiment des préfets, annonça-t-elle.  
- Pansy, pourquoi tu m'apportes que des mauvaise nouvelles ? se plaignit Drago.  
Vanessa trouva que ce n'était pas très sympa de lui dire cela mais la dénommée Pansy eut un sourire comme si elle prenait cette phrase comme un compliment que lui faisait Drago.  
- J'arrive, dit Drago d'une air résigné. A plus tard, Vanessa.  
Il passa devant Pansy et celle-ci, avant de quitter le compartiment à son tour, lança un regard noir à Vanessa. Cette dernière ne comprit guère pourquoi.  
Elle était tellement fatiguée que ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls.  
- Tu peux descendre s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle à son chat.  
Il s'éxécuta et elle posa la panier de son chat par terre puis s'allongea. Elle sentit son animal se blottir contre lle alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la fatigue eut raison d'elle.  
  
Elle ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé mais elle entendit des voix autour d'elle.  
- Il faudrait peut être la réveiller ? proposa une voix.  
- On l'a vu dans le Magicobus, rappela une seconde voix.  
- Vous avez vu ses oreilles ? demanda une troisième voix. Elles sont bizarres...  
- Chut ! Elle se réveille, alerta la seconde voix.  
Vanessa ouvrit lentement les yeux puis, voyant qu'elle était observée, elle se redressa.  
- Ca va ? demanda une fille aux cheveux ébouriffés.  
Vanessa la regarda. Elle l'avait vu dans le Magicobus et les deux garçons présents aussi.  
- Oui, merci, répondit Vanessa. Je me suis endormie. J'ai fais un long chemin pour venir jusqu'ici.  
Ce qui n'était pas faux.  
- Ah oui ? C'est quoi ton nom ? reprit la fille.  
- Vanessa Undomiel. Et vous ?  
- Undomiel, Undomiel, réfléchit la fille à haute voix. Ca me dit quelque chose.  
- Oui bon, moi c'est Ron Weasley, dit le rouquin avec un sourire.  
- Moi, Hermione Granger, répondit la fille avec toujours cet air de réfléchir.  
- Et moi, c'est Harry Potter, acheva le brun aux lunettes.  
- Très bien, annonça Vanessa. Enchanté !  
Mais elle vit que les trois amis la regardait d'un air stupéfait.  
- Que...j'ai dis une bêtise ? s'inquiéta Vanessa.  
- Non, bien sûr, répondit Hermione. Mais tu es la première personne à ne pas manifester plus ou moins d'enthousiasme devant Harry.  
- Pourquoi, je devrais ? questionna Vanessa.  
Les trois amis échangèrent des regards étonnés.  
- Tu ne sais rien de son histoire, sa cicatrice et tout ça ? s'étonna Ron.  
- Eh bien non, avoua Vanessa.  
Elle sut alors que sa mère avait oublié de lui raconter une chose importante.  
- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? demanda Vanessa.  
Hermione jetta un dernier regard à Harry et commença à tout lui raconter.  
Le plus grand des mages noirs, Voldemort avait assassiné les parents de Harry par un sort interdit, Avada Kedavra mais quand Voldemort avait tourné sa baguette vers Harry qui était tout juste âgé d'un an, le sortilège lui avait rebondit dessus grâce à de la vieille magie que sa mère avait exercé sur lui et s'était retourné contre Voldemort, le frappant de plein fouet qui l'avait rendu à un état proche de la mort. La sort n'avait laissé sur Harry qu'une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Dès cet instant, le monde fut en paix, débarassé de Voldemort et le nom de Harry Potter, le Survivant, devint célèbre.  
- Mais cette histoire est connu de tous les sorciers et les enfants venant de familles de Moldus l'apprenent très vite normalement, coupa Ron. Tu viens d'une famille Moldue ?  
Vanessa ne sut pourquoi mais elle se sentit insultée. Comment pouvait-on confondre la petite fille d'Arwen à une simple Moldue ?  
- Non, pas du tout, ça Vanessa.  
Elle venait de voir son refflet dans les lunettes de Harry. Ses oreilles étaient presque entièrement à découvert. Elle essaya de les dissimuler mais Hermione l'arrêta.  
- Tu es une elfe ? demanda-t-elle.  
Vanessa le regarde un moment, l'air désemparé.Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle acquiessa de la tête.  
- Mais oui, ça me revient ! s'exclama Hermione. Undomiel ! Arwen Undomiel. C'est bien cela ?  
- Oui, exact, répondit Vanessa avec un sourire.  
Ils ne s'étaient pas enfuis devant elle même sachant ce qu'elle est. Les histoires sur le fait que les sorciers et les elfes se détestent étaient bien des bêtises bien que sa mère, une sorcière et son père, un elfe, se soient mariés.  
- Qui sait ? demandèrent Harry et Ron à l'unisson.  
- C'est l'elfe la plus belle et la plus puissante depuis des siècles et elle s'est marié à un grand roi, répondit fièrement Vanessa.  
Elle n'allait pas se mettre à hurler qu'il était indigne de ne pas connaître Arwen alors qu'elle même ne connaissait pas Harry Potter.  
- On aura appris pas mal de choses en peu de temps, signala Vanessa. Moi pour Harry et vous, enfin pas toi Hermione, sur Arwen.  
- Puis, c'est plaisant de voir quelqu'un qui ne fixe pas mon front pour une fois, dit Harry.  
- Je peux voir ta cicatrice tout de même ? demanda timidement Vanessa.  
Harry lui sourit et dégagea son front des cheveux qui cachaient sa cicatrice. Vanessa pensa qu'il avait déjà le désir de cacher ce que les gens regardaient le plus chez lui tout comme elle. Quand sa cicatrice fut à découvert, Vanessa fit une grimace de douleur.  
- Elle ne te fait pas mal ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Si, parfois, répondit Harry.  
Un silence s'installa et le chat de Vanessa qui s'était caché devant tant de monde remonta à côté d'elle.  
- Tu as un chat ? s'exclama Hermione.  
- Eh oui, répondit Vanessa avec un sourire.  
- Je peux le présenter au mien ? demanda Hermione.  
- Bien sûr.  
- Pattenrond ! appela Hermione. Ah, tu es là haut !  
Il s'était allongé dans les filets à bagages. Elle l'attrapa et le posa sur ses genoux.  
- Le tien, c'est quoi son nom ? se renseigna Hermione.  
- Damocles, répondit Vanessa.  
- Comme l'épée ? demanda Harry.  
- Eh oui, c'est peut être marrant mais ce nom me plaisait bien, annonça Vanessa.  
- Pattenrond, voici Damocles, dit Hermione à son chat.  
Vanessa la regarda faire.  
- Alors, reprit Hermione, tu viens d'un village uniquement peuplé d'elfes ?  
- Oui, à part ma mère qui est une sorcière, répondit Vanessa. Je suis un peu coupée du monde des sorciers.  
- Et pour en revenir à Arwen, c'est ta...  
- Grand mère.  
Hermione sourit de nouveau.  
- Eh bien, on dirait qu'il y a deux rands personnages ici. Harry Potter et Vanessa Undomiel.  
- Pourquoi importante ? questionna Ron. Excuse moi de dire ça comme ça, Vanessa, mais à part être une elfe, il y a quoi ?  
- Arwen s'est mariée à un roi et elle a eut un enfant avec ce roi, répondit patiemment Hermione. Cet enfant, c'est le père de Vanessa. C'est donc le nouveau...  
- Roi ? s'exclama Ron.  
- Oui, voilà.  
- Tu es une princesse ? demanda-t-il à Vanessa.  
- Euh oui, on peut dire ça, répondit Vanessa qui n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé.  
- Wouaoh !!  
Vanessa éclata de rire une nouvelle fois.  
- Mais tu sais tout sur Poudlard, Vanessa ? demanda Hermione.  
- Oui, enfin je crois, à part l'épisode de Harry il me semble que je connais tout, répondit-elle. Ma mère m'a tout dit et j'ai lu l'Histoire de Poudlard.  
- Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui l'a lu ! s'exclama Hermione. Je croyais être la seule à ne jamais avoir pris la peine d'ouvrir ce livre !  
- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, grogna Ron à Hermione.  
Elles en parlèrent un bon moment tandis que Ron faisait part des dernières nouvelles à Harry sur le Quidditch.  
- En fait, ne dites rien à personne sur mes origines d'elfe pour l'instant, s'il vous plait, dit Vanessa.  
- Dumbledore est au courant de tes origines ? demanda Harry.  
- Oui, bien évidemment.  
- Alors, compte sur lui pour tout annoncer aux élèves dès ce soir !  
Vanessa le regarda et elle se sentit soudainement mal.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça vaut peut être mieux que ce soit Dumbledore qui l'annonce au lieu que les autres élèves le découvre eux même, fit remarquer Hermione.  
- Tu as peut être raison, abandonna Vanessa.  
Hermione raconta ensuite les péripéties que Harry avait dû traverser pendant ses cinq premières années à Poudlard bien qu'il s'y soit opposé au début. Mais finalement, il avait finit par prendre part à la conversation mais ce fut Hermione qui parla du retour de Voldemort et elle ne dit rien sur la mort de Sirius.  
Une heure plus tard, Ron et Hermione, étant préfets, durent inspecter les couloirs et les autres compartiments pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Vanessa se retrouva donc seule avec Harry. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il avait triste mine.  
- Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle.  
Harry lui jetta un regard.  
- Non, c'est rien.  
- Allez, dis moi, l'encouragea Vanessa. Je ne le répèterais pas.  
Harry se retourna complètement vers elle.  
- Mes parents ont été assassinés et la seule personne de ma famille qui me restait s'est faite tuée en Juin par sa propre cousine, Une Mangemort, une fidèle de Voldemort. C'était mon parain.  
- Je suis désolé, Harry, dit-elle.  
Elle lui prit la main et Harry ressentit une sorte de chaleur rassurante comme celle du phénix.  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, assura-t-il avec un sourire.  
Vanessa l'imita et relâcha sa main.  
Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans échanger un mot.  
- Tu es dans quelle maison ? demanda Vanessa, rompant le silence.  
- Gryffondor, tout comme Ron et Hermione.  
- La maison des courageux, c'est normal que tu y sois avec tout ce que tu as fais.  
- Merci.  
La porte du compartiment coulissa de nouveau et une jeune fille asiatique apparut. Elle regarda Vanessa un moment puis se tourna vers Harry.  
- Bonjour, Harry, dit-elle.  
- Salut, Cho, répondit-il d'une voix indifférente.  
Un silence s'installa ponctué seulement par les deux chats qui se courraient après.  
- Je passais juste pour te dire bonjour, reprit Cho. Au revoir.  
Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et Vanessa jugea bon de ne pas poser de questions.  
Une demi - heure plus tard, Ron et Hermione étaient de retour et la dame au chariot entra au même moment. Conseillée par Ron, Vanessa prit plusieur variétés de choclats, de bonbons et de gâteaux.  
- Chocogrenouille, dit-elle en prenant un paquet.  
Elle ouvrit la boîte et attrapa la grenouille ensorcellée.  
- Tu peux la manger, assura Harry en riant. Elle ne te fera pas de mal.  
Vanessa sourit et croqua une patte en chocolat. Ca faisait une drôle d'impression mais c'était bon. Elle découvrit alors une carte.  
- Godric Gryffondor, lut-elle.  
Ron lui sauta à moitié dessus.  
- C'est une carte hyper rare ! s'exclama-t-il. Même moi, je ne l'ai pas et pourtant ça fait longtemps que je les colectionne !  
- Je ne te la donnerais pas, chantonna Vanessa.  
Ron eut un air boudeur qui fit éclater de rire Harry et Hermione.  
- Ne cède pas surtout ! conseilla Hermione à Vanessa.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi !  
- Ce n'est pas juste ! dit Ron avec amusement.  
Le voyage en train se termina agréablement. Ils eurent quelques autres visites et ainsi, Vanessa fut présentée à Ginny, la soeur cadette de Ron, Neville Londubat et à Luna Lovegood, une fille étrange mais sûrement pas méchante.  
Le train entra en gare de Pré au lard alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Vanessa suivit ses nouveaux amis à l'extérieur dans l'air frais du village.  
- Les premières années, par ici ! appela une grosse voix rauque.  
Vanessa se retourna et s'essuya les yeux pour être sûr qu'elle voyait bien.  
- Oui, oui, c'est un demi - géant, expliqua Hermione. Mais il n'y a pas plus gentil.  
- Ah d'accord, dit Vanessa.  
- Bonsoir, Hagrid ! s'écria Harry juste à côté d'elles.  
- Salut, Harry ! répondit Hagrid. Je suis occupé là ! On se voit ce soir au festin !  
- D'accord !  
- Allons chercher des diligences, conseilla Hermione. Viens, Vanessa.  
Sur le chemin, Hermione renseigna Vanessa sur la personne qu'était Hagrid et ce qui tirait les diligences.  
- Seules les personnes qui ont vu la mort les voient, ajouta-t-elle.  
Vanessa jetta un regard furtif à Harry qui n'avait pas l'air bien et ce fut pire quand ils arrivèrent devant les diligences. En effet, pour Vanessa, il n'y avait rien devant elles.  
- Monte vite, Harry, dit Hermione d'une voix douce.  
Harry attendit un moment puis s'éxécuta. Vanessa s'assit à côté d'Hermione et quand leur diligence s'ébranla, elle regarda par la petite fenêtre de la portière. Le château de Poudlard approchait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Entrée à Poudlard**

**L**es diligences s'arrêtèrent une à une devant un grand escalier de pierres. Ron ouvrit la portière et sauta à terre suivit de Harry, Hermione et Vanessa. Tous quatre montèrent les marches de l'escalier et se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée brillemment éclairé où se tenait un magnifique escalier de marbre.

Miss Undomiel, appela une voix.

Vanessa se retourna et vit une femme de taille moyenne, les cheveux attachés en un chignon très serré, portant des lunettes carrés et a l'air plutôt sévère. La jeune fille s'approcha d'elle.

Vous allez devoir passer l'épreuve du Choixpeau Magique pour savoir dans quelle maison il faudra vous rendre, indiqua la femme. Vous entrerez dans la salle en même temps que moi.

Bien, professeur...

McGonagall.

Vanessa acquiesça et attendit près de son professeur. Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent devant elle en lui murmurant des " Bonne chance ! " précipités avant de se diriger dans la Grande Salle. Quand Drago Malefoy arriva, en compagnie de la fille nommée Pansy qui ne cessait de glousser et de deux garçons à l'allure de gorilles, il lui lança un sourire discret.

Enfin, après une longue attente, les élèves de première année arrivèrent et McGonagall leur expliqua les régles de l'école.

Bien, suivez moi, maintenant, dit McGongall. Vous aussi, Miss Undomiel.

Vanessa se posta à côté de McGonagall et entra dans la Grande Salle, les premières années derrière elle.

" C'est magnifique ! pensa-t-elle avec enthousiasme. "

Quatre longue tables s'alignaient dans la salle, recouvertes de couverts en or et entourées de centaines d'élèves. Des bougies flottaient dans les airs et le plafond magique représentait parfaitement le ciel étoilé du dehors. Sans même s'en apercevoir, Vanessa se retrouva devant une cinquième table, faisant face aux quatre autres, où se tenaient ses professeurs. Au centre trônait le directeur, Albus Dumbledore qu'elle reconnut à sa longue barbe d'argent et ses lunettes en demi-lune. Elle n'en fut pas certaine mais elle se serait jurée qu'il lui avait fait un très discret sourire.

Rassemblez-vous ici, clama McGonagall. Miss Undomiel, venez près de moi.

Un peu timidement, Vanessa se détacha des premières années et se plaça à côté de McGonagall face aux autres élèves. Derrière elle, Dumbledore se leva.

Bienvenu à tous, dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Avant que la répartission commence, j'aimerais vous donner quelques informations au sujet de Miss Undomiel ici présente.

Il montra Vanessa d'une main et celle-ci sentit son coeur chaviré à cause de l'angoisse.

Miss Undomiel est une jeune fille mi-elfe mi-sorcière, expliqua Dumbledore. Mais j'espère que cela ne changera en rien votre jugement.

Vanessa ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir l'expression des visages des élèves assis devant elle. Cependant,elle entendit de nombreux murmures précipités.

De plus, elle n'a jamais mis les pieds dans un lieu comme Poudlard, ajouta Dumbledore, pour les raisons de ses origines d'elfe qui ne lui permettait pas d'y entrer avant aujourd'hui. Mais à présent, après avoir passé ses examens de Buses avec brio, elle est parfaitement apte à entrer en sixième année. Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté.

Et il se rassit.

McGonagall alla chercher un tabouret à trois pieds et y déposa dessus un vieux chapeau rapiécé:le Choixpeau Magique.

Le chapeau remua légèrement puis une déchirure, semblable à une bouche s'ouvrit en grand et le Choixpeaux commença sa chanson :

_Il ya bien longtemps_

_Les quatre sorciers les plus vayants_

_Décidèrent un jour_

_De fonder un établissement_

_Où naîtrait l'amour_

_Et les sentiments_

_Tous quatre avaient le même souhait_

_Conduire leurs élèves vers le savoir_

_Et quand le temps arriva pour eux de disparaître_

_Godric Gryffondor me délogea de sa tête_

_Et me donna le pouvoir_

_De sentir au plus profond de vous_

_Quel est votre meilleur atout._

_Gryffondor voulait des élèves au coeur d'or_

_Remplis de courage et non de peur_

_Serdaigle les aimait intelligents_

_Mais en aucun cas malfaisants_

_Poufsouffle préférait le travail bien fait_

_Jusqu'au dernier souffle, elle travaillait_

_Quant à Serpentard, ses élèves devaient être des renards_

_Avides de puissance et de gloire._

_Mais ces derniers temps, je me trouve en pleine confusion_

_Pourquoi vous répartir dans plusieurs maisons ?_

_Car ce n'est qu'ensemble que nous réussirons_

_A repousser le mal qui nous morfond_

_Prenez conscience de cela et rappelez vous_

_Que mieux vaut l'union que la division_

_Pour que demain_

_Toujours nous serons là._

Le chapeau redevint immobile et la salle éclata enapplaudissements ponctués de quelques murmures soucieux.

" Il devait parler de Voldemort, songea Vanessa. Il a vraiment l'air effrayant..."

Miss Undomiel, veuillez vous avancer s'il vous plait, demanda McGonagall.

Vanessa s'approcha, s'assit sur le tabouret et se coiffa du Choixpeau Magique.

Hum, difficile, murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Une grande pureté et une aire de sagesse autour de toi. Serdaigle aimait cela. Poufsouffle ne te conviendrait pas...Serpentard, en aucun cas je te placerais dans cette maison. Et tu ne manques pas de courage et de générosité tout comme le hardi Gryffondor. J'hésite...

Dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde retenait son souffle.

- Gryffondor ! annonça le Choixpeau.

Vanessa retira le chapeau de sa tête, sous les applaudissements de la salle, et accourut jusqu'à sa table où elle s'installa à côté d'Hermione qu'elle avait repérée, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

C'était la maison de sa mère.

C'est super ! s'exclama Hermione.

Vanessa jetta un regard vers la table des Serpentard. Drago avait les yeux fixés sur le tabouret qu'elle venait de quitter et il ne se tourna pas vers elle pour lui faire un quelconque signe.

Quand le silence fut revenu, McGonagall déroula un long parchemin et commença à appeler les noms figurants sur sa liste.

Astin, Mackenzy.

Serdaigle !

Berdy, Loïc.

Gryffondor !

Peu à peu, la longue file des premières années diminua et quand le dernier élève - Ziren, Romuald, Serpentard - eut regagné sa table et que McGonagall eut renmené le tabouret et le Choixpeau Magique, Dumbledore se leva de nouveau.

Il n'y a pas d'orage dehors - il tendit l'oreille - pourtant j'entends un bruit semblable à moins que mes oreilles ne m'abusent, dit-il joyeusement. Bon appétit !

Des éclats de rires appréciateurs retentirent dans la salle et les discussions reprirent mêlées aux raclements des couverts.

Vanessa fut éblouie par la grande variété de plats qui se présentaient devant elle.

Vous saviez que les élèves vont être répartis selon leurs matières cette année ? demanda Hermione après quelques minutes.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? interrogea Harry.

Je me suis renseignée l'an passé auprès des sixièmes années, répondit Hermione. D'après leurs informations, on risque de se retrouver tout au long de l'année avec les mêmes élèves. On sera mélangés à des Poufsouffle, des Serdaigle et des Serpentard.

Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Et si jamais Malefoy tombait avec nous ?

Il nous faudra le supporter à chaque cours toute l'année, répondit Hermione.

Ce n'est pas possible ! s'écrièrent Harry et Ron à l'unisson.

Malheureusement si, reprit Hermione. Mais d'abord, espérons que nous serons ensemble.

Il ne manquerait plus que ça, grogna Ron. Que l'on soit séparé.

Que vous a-t-il fait Malefoy ? demanda Vanessa.

C'est mon ennemi depuis la première année, répondit Harry d'une voix morne. Enfin notre, à Ron, Hermione et moi.

Il voulait être ami avec Harry, intervint Ron. Et il disait qu'ils valait mieux ne pas me fréquenter parce que je faisais partis des gens douteux.

Mais pourquoi ? questionna Vanessa.

Parce qu'il est riche et moi pauvre, s'indigna Ron.

Vanessa paraissait stupéfaite.

Eh oui, dit Harry en l'observant. Donc moi, il m'a toujours détesté pour ma "célébrité" et parce que je suis le "chouchou" de Dumbledore. Ron, tout simplement pour sa situation et sa famille puis Hermione, il l'insulte toujours pour ses origines de Moldue.

Il fait vraiment tout cela ? demanda Vanessa qui semblait ne pas y croire.

Tu sembles surprise, remarqua Hermione. Tu le connais ?

Plus ou moins, répondit Vanessa. Je l'ai rencontré dans le train et il m'a parlé d'une manière très polie.

Attend toi à ce que ça change, avertit Ron. Maintenant que tu es à Gryffondor.

Gryffondor et Serpentard ont toujours été des maisons opposées, ajouta Hermione. Je ne pense pas que cela va changer même avec le discours du Choixpeau Magique.

Vanessa ne répondit rien et jetta un regard à la table des Serpentard. Drago Malefoy était en grande discussion avec les deux même garçons semblables à des gorilles. Pansy, quant à elle, le regardait avec passion.

Vanessa soupira et s'attaqua aux desserts qui venaient d'apparaître sur les tables.

Quand les dernières miettes eurent disparues des assiettes, le silence revint dans la salle et Dumbledore se leva de nouveau et regarda ses élèves d'un air grave derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Maintenant que nous sommes rassasiés et hydratés, j'aimerais avoir toute votre attention, dit-il. Ces derniers temps, Lord Voldemort - tremblements presque général de la salle - devient de plus en plus puissant comme l'a _enfin _anoncé la gazette du sorcier. Donc, le réglement devra encore mieux être respecté. Ne vous rendez en aucun cas dans la Forêt interdite sans un adulte qualifié et ne faites rien de dangereux.

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes.

D'autre part, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Emy Sloane.

Des applaudissements polies envahirent la Grande Salle et leur nouveau professeur y répondit par un sourire. Elle était jeune, environ vingt-cinq ans et avait un visage aux traits fins, des yeux noisettes et des cheveux d'un noir de jais qui lui tombaient élégamment jusqu'en bas du dos en de fines mèches ondulées.

BIen, les cours commencent tôt demain, rappela Dumbledore. Allez, tout le monde au lit !

Des raclements de chaises et de bancs retentirent de parts et d'autres dans la salle et un flot d'élèves se dirigea vers les double portes de la Grande Salle.

Les premières années, suivez moi ! dit Hermione d'un ton catégorique. Ron, pars vite devant et place toi devant la salle commune pour donner le mot de passe aux autres Gryffondor.

D'accord, souffla Ron.

Et il partit à vive allure.

Je vous rejoins plus tard, indiqua Hermione à Harry et à Vanessa. Le nouveau mot de passe est Orchideus.

Ok, à plus tard, dit Harry.

Il fit signe à Vanessa de la suivre et tous deux se mêlèrent à la foule rassemblée à l'entrée de la salle. Vanessa se retrouva proche de Drago et leur regard se croisèrent mais elle ne pu y lire quoique ce soit avant de se faire emporter par une vague d'élèves.

Elle monta les marches de l'escalier de marbre et suivit Harry à travers plusieurs couloirs et passages secrets pour en arriver devant un portrait d'une grosse dame vêtue d'une robe rose.

Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle.

Orchideus, répondit Harry.

Où est Ron ? interrogea Vanessa en entrant dans la salle commune.

Aucune idée, répondit Harry.

Vanessa observa la pièce dans les moindres détails.

C'est très beau ici ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry esquissa un sourire et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil défoncé et regarda la cheminée d'un air sombre. Vanessa vint s'asseoir près de lui et s'aperçut qu'un bon nombre des élèves présents lui jettaient des regards.

Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix dégagée.

Certains élèves s'approchèrent.

C'est la première fois que l'on voit une elfe, dit une fille de quatrième année. C'est pour ça...On sait que ce n'est pas très polie de regarder les gens de cette façon mais...

Pas n'importe quelle elfe en plus ! l'interrompit un garçon de septième année. C'est la petite fille d'Arwen et une princesse !

Une princesse ? s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix.

Vanessa devint écarlate.

Euh oui, bon, c'est vrai, avoua-t-elle.

Elle leur raconta alors qui était Arwen et ce qu'elle avait fait. Puis elle leur décrivit son village, Fondcombe et quand elle eut terimné, des murmures enthousiastes se firent entendre.

Ne les cache pas ! conseilla une fille de cinquième année à Vanessa alors qu'elle lissait ses cheveux devant ses oreilles. Au contraire, montre les avec fierté.

Vanessa acquiesça en souriant et se retourna vers Harry.

Tu peux être sûre que tout ce que tu viens de dire aura fait le tour du château demain à l'heure du déjeuner, prévint-il.

Vanessa haussa les épaules alors que Ron entrait précipitemment dans la pièce en compagnie d'une dizaine d'élèves.

Où étais-tu ? demanda Harry en se levant à moitié.

C'est Peeves ! s'écria-t-il avec fureur. Il m'a poursuivit dans tous les couloirs en me jettant des cailloux dessus ! J'ai réussi à le semer dans un passage secret et j'ai courru jusqu'ici.

Il s'effondra dans le fauteuil voisin à celui de Vanessa.

Peeves, c'est l'esprit frapeur ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

Eh oui, affirma-t-il.

**Q**uelques minutes plus tard, Hermione arriva, suivit de près par les premières années et pas mal d'autres élèves plus âgés.

Rassemblez vous ici, indiqua-t-elle aux premières années. Le dortoir des garçons se trouve en haut à gauche de l'escalier derrière moi et celui des filles à droite. Vos affaires sont déjà là haut. Si vous avez perdu quelque chose, mettez un mot sur le mûr d'affichage pour qu'on vous le rapporte. Mais surtout, n'oubliez pas le mot de passe ! Orchideus ! Sur ce, passez une bonne nuit.

Les premières années acquiescèrent et montèrent directement dans leur dortoir tandis qu'Hermione se rapprochait dangeureusement de Ron.

Ronald Weasley, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à prendre ton rôle de préfet au sérieux ? demanda-t-elle avec colère.

Mais c'est Peeves, riposta Ron. Il m'a...

Toujours une excuse pour te défiler, coupa Hermione.

Je te dis que Peeves m'a poursuivit dans tous les couloirs ! s'écria Ron.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, chuchota Harry à Vanessa voyant l'expression de son visage, plus ils se disputent plus ils s'adorent.

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et pouffa de rire.

**Q**uand ils eurent terminés de hurler, Ron et Hermione se laissèrent tomber dans des fauteuils en poussant des grognements.

Euh, si on allait dormir ? proposa timidement Vanessa.

Oui, une bonne nuit de sommeil nous fera le plus grand bien approuva Harry. Viens, Ron.

Ce dernier se leva et suivit Harry dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

Vanessa lança un regard à Hermione et s'aperçut que ses yeux étaient humides.

Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur en se plaçant face à elle.

Hermione leva les yeux vers elle.

C'est vrai que l'on se dispute souvent, Ron et moi, et que le lendemain, c'est oublié, confia-t-elle. Mais ça commence à me fatiguer. J'en ai assez !

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

Vanessa n'aurait pas eut de coeur en lui disant que c'était elle qui avait commencé les histoires avec Ron sans écouter les raisons de son abscence à ses devoirs de préfet mais elle ne savait rien de leur passé commun et Ron avait peut être eut plus ouvent tort qu'Hermione. Elle se contenta de poser une main appaisante sur le bras d'Hermione.

Vous devriez peut être en parler, suggéra-t-elle.

Hermione agita la tête en signe de dénégation.

Il ne comprendrait pas...

Elle s'essuya le visage avec la manche de sa robe.

Montons nous coucher, conseilla Vanessa. Demain, ça ira mieux.

Hermione approuva et se leva.

On est dans le même dortoir, précisa-t-elle à Vanessa. Suis moi.

Elles se dirigèrent alors vers l'escalier, en montèrent les marches et Hermione ouvrit une porte où un panneau indiquait : _Sixième année._

Salut, dit Hermione en entrant.

Salut, Hermione, répondirent les deux jeunes filles présentes.

Je vous présente Vanessa, reprit Hermione. Enfin, vous le savez déjà !

Oui, en effet, confirma l'une des filles.

Elle contourna son lit et s'approcha de Vanessa.

Moi, c'est Parvati Patil, dit-elle.

Enchanté, répondit Vanessa.

Parvati esquissa un sourire. Elle avait le tein mâte, des yeux marrons presque noirs et une cascade de cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur les épaules. Elle était légèrement plus grande que Vanessa.

Et moi, c'est Lavande Brown, annonça son amie.

Elle était très différente de Parvati. Elle avait le visage couleur crème, de beaux yeux bleus clairs et des cheveux chatains foncés.

Heureuse de vous connaître, dit Vanessa en souriant. Oh !

Elle sentit quelque chose qui lui frottait sa jambe.

Damocles ! s'exclama-t-elle en se baissant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Ah, il est à toi ce chat ? demanda Parvati.

Oui, en effet, répondit Vanessa.

Elles sont fatiguantes ces filles, se plaignit le chat. Parvati a faillit faire une crise tout à l'heure parce qu'elle a soi-disant oublié son rouge à lèvre préféré.

Chut ! l'interrompit Vanessa.

Hermione, Parvati et Lavande la regardèrent d'un air étonné.

Pourquoi dis-tu chut ? interrogea Lavande. Personne n'a rien dit...Il n'y a que ton chat qui miaule un peu mais...

C'était à mon chat que je parlais, la coupa Vanessa.

A ton chat ? s'étonna Hermione. Mais un chat ne peut pas...

Ah oui, j'oubliais ! reprit Vanessa en riant. En fait, grâce à mes origines d'elfe, je peux lui parler comme à l'une de vous et il me comprend.

Mais alors, tu parles avec tous les animaux ? demanda Lavande avide de savoir.

Oh non, assura Vanessa. Juste avec mon chat parce que depuis qu'il est né, je me suis occupé de lui.

Mais c'est impossible ! clama Parvati.

Je peux te le prouver si tu veux, déclara Vanessa sans perdre son sourire.

Elle posa son chat par terre.

Damocles, Parvati me demande de lui prouver que je peux te parler et toi me comprendre, dit Vanessa, alors peux-tu grimper sur mon lit et te cacher sous les couvertures s'il te plait ?

Les trois jeunes filles retinrent leur souffle. Le chat courrut jusqu'au lit de sa maîtresse, sauta dessus et se glissa sous les couvertures.

Bravo ! s'exclamèrent Hermione et Lavande en applaudissant.

Je crois que c'est une preuve suffisante, ajouta Hermione. N'est-ce pas, Parvati ?

Oui, c'est vrai, admit-elle. Eh bien, Vanessa, bienvenu parmi nous.

Merci, dit Vanessa en voyant l'air sincère de Parvati qui lui fit très plaisir. Merci beaucoup, les filles.

Bon moi, je vais aller me coucher, indiqua Hermione.

Ok, nous aussi, dit Lavande.

Chacune s'approcha de son lit puis sortirent de leur valise des objets personnels qu'elles mirent dans les tiroirs de leur table de nuit et des photos qu'elles affichèrent aux mûrs.

Tu as une photo d'Arwen, Vanessa ? demanda Hermione en s'approchant d'elle.

Oui, regarde.

Vanessa tendit une photo à Hermione qui s'assit sur le bord de son lit pour la regarder.

Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, fit remarquer Hermione. Seulement elle est brune et toi blonde.

Elle rendit la photo à Vanessa qui la remercia par un sourire.

**Q**uand elles eurent terminé, elles enfilèrent pyjama et chemise de nuit puis se glissèrent dans leurs draps.

Bonne nuit, les filles, souhaita Vanessa.

Bonne nuit, Vanessa, répondirent Hermione, Parvati et Lavande.

Dans le noir, Vanessa sentit son chat s'allonger auprès d'elle. Elle observa les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Elle avait réussi àse faire des amis en très peu de temps. Alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur sonvisage, elle se rappela de Drago. Elle espérait que son manque d'attention vis à vis d'elle lors du festin n'était qu'un effet de son imagination. Elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle aimerait que cela change. Décidant de laisser ses reflexions de côté, elle se retourna dans ses draps et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.


End file.
